The Rebirth:Goodbye Twilight
by d-y-l-a-np-l-a-i-d-c-o-m-i-c-s
Summary: A sixteen year old girl ventures back to her home country, along side Azula. Fearing the inevitable... Finishing a devastating chapter in her life. But will the next chapter be even worse? NO ZUKOOC PAIRING THANK GOD!MaiZuko,OCOC,AzulaOC READ AND REVIEW
1. Preface: New Horizon

This is my new a story (which was a developed project in the duration of THREE YEARS, in those years I decided the life, personality, and place of my OC) It takes place in the third season of ATLA i.e. SPOILERS so, If you don't like spoilers PLEASE STOP READING NOW AND GO WATCH AVATAR ON YOU TUBE TO CATCH UP!!!

_Italics OC's point of view _

**Bold Flash Back **

Plain text Regular Omniscient P.O.V. 

**NOT A ZUKO/OC PAIRING!!!(THANK GOD)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's been two years, and yet it feels like I could remember when I first left home as if it were only yesterday. Some of us look different, some exactly the same. Some have the new born pride or scarified shame. Upon our hearts is a new horizon. One that has been dreaded by many and long waited for by some. Although a new life is to be found, the past lurks and begins to haunt you. I confess myself disappointed…_

**A Fire Nation general named Aku Wei had come home from war when his wife had asked him if it was the right time to bring life into the world. His wife Kichigai had become obsessed with having a child while he was gone and was hoping that it would finally be time to have a child. **

**Aku and Kichigai tried their hardest to have a child but all efforts had failed. They sought medical attention to see what the problem was. They found out what was wrong… Kichigai was barren and couldn't have children (totally redundant sentence, at any rate). This upset Kichigai greatly so greatly that Aku couldn't bear to see his wife in such depression and pain. He pleaded with the sun spirit to help his wife have the child she so sorely wanted. One day Kichigai found out she was pregnant and they both celebrated and praised the sun spirit.**

**Kichigai bore Aku a child, she couldn't be any happier. Most people in the fire nation are born with black hair and golden eyes. But this child was born with red hair almost as red as blood. And eyes as bright and yellow as the sun. This child was a child of the Sun spirit and so such that it has been her title all of her life.**

**There was just one problem. Aku wanted a boy not a girl… He wanted a son who could keep his family name for generations. He thought Kuryttieru was a curse from the Sun spirit and loathed her since she was born. Kichigai tried to love and nurture Kuryttieru as much as she could but there was no avoiding the fact that her own father despised her. This left a whole inside of Kuryttieru that her mother feared would never be filled. A missing puzzle piece in her life that she would forever be doomed to look for. **

**All her life Kuryttieru tried to get her father's love and approval. She worked hard on her fire bending became obsessed with being the best. She worked herself to her limits which drained most of her energy. But Kuryttieru didn't care. Practicing fire bending all her life with no breaks led her to be a powerful bender but she was always terribly ill. And sadly she was still not approved by her father… She thought if she was the best her father would love her and even today** **she still does not have his approval. She has had brilliant plans and has assisted in many victorious sieges. And yet, she is empty. Kuryttieru has achieved a lot in her short life trying to live in the foot steps of her father, Following the admirals and trying to be a military prodigy for the Fire Nation. Inside Kuryttieru is the still the little girl that wants to be loved by her father but she knows it will never happen.**

**It is nothing but a dream…**

The sun was sinking into the sea as night subtly swept the sky. A young lady who was sixteen years of age stood at the front of the ship, getting her last feel of sunlight for the day. She had long black hair and purple eyes which peered into the beautiful twilight. A figure lurked behind her, but she didn't move a muscle, a young man with a scar covering his left eye approached her. A scar that made her cringe on the inside almost every time she saw him. But just like the sun spirit within her, his scar was a sore subject…

"Something wrong?" He asked inaudibly.

"I should be asking you that, shouldn't I?" She responded swiftly. He did not respond, he merely looked into the orange and pink pale colors of the sky just as she did.

"We both should be happy shouldn't we? We are going home to our fathers…" She started softly. The silence lingered, until he broke it.

"I don't know if he'll accept me back…" He argued. She sighed, her long black hair loose and dangling in her face.

"That is something to worry about. I don't even think my parents will even recognize me… The point is I'm going home and hopefully I've finally found my father's approval…"

"I suppose you're right…" He recognized, and averted his eyes back to the striking sunset in their midst.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the Preface, don't forget to read and review… Umm Thanks for even clicking on my story… And tell me how it is so far… Update soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Bed Ridden

Thank you for reading The Preface to my story and enjoy this next part… There really isn't anything to explain at the moment…

Chapter 1

_I never really thought about it. My childhood and the pain I had endured. From my father as well as my people. When I left the fire nation almost two years ago, I was determined, livid, and persistent for my cause. To prove to my ill-mannered father that any woman can be just as powerful as or maybe even stronger than any man. Although I became successful; leaving the fire nation as a fourteen year old fire ninja hoping for respect from my own loved ones, I became quite uncontrollable when I left my parents. For a blood thirsty sun spirit dwelt inside of me and because of that I was hostile and unpredictable. My curse, a spirit who hates the world and is determined to destroy all that was in it and on it. Why did the Sun spirit give up such a bad side to him? Was this a cruel punishment for my father? Because of this sun spirit, I retain a white flame. A flame that I can't even control. A flame that cause me to be bed ridden most of my life… Even when I left to fight in the war… And now, because of appeasement I have "gained" my control over my white flame. But of course I know this is false…_

She walked into the dining room of the ship, stepping between the two guards and approaching the other who sat at the table. A gleeful Ty Lee jumped up and hugged her.

"KURY-CHAN!!! Your better!" She shouted blissfully. She gently pushed Ty Lee away and took her seat at the dinner table.

"Good to see you're well enough to leave your room" Azula added.

"I was _born_ sick; you all should be used to this already…" Kuryttieru replied.

"Well during our ventures you did not become as ill as usual" Azula observed. Kuryttieru picked up a pair of chop sticks and began to fill her plate with noodles. Ignoring Azula's comments (which is usually something she would never do)

"When should we be getting to port?" She asked quietly.

"By morning, you've been in your room almost the whole trip. We were worried about you…" Azula answered.

"There really is no need to worry; I'm just the help…" Kuryttieru corrected. Mai and Zuko and entered the room and were pleased to see Kuryttieru there. Well they expressed it in their own way. Zuko quickly took his seat almost ignoring that fact that anyone what there except Mai.

"Hey" He muttered. Mai sat near to Kuryttieru.

"You're still on this ship? You've been bed ridden so long I forgot you were even here…" Mai said apathetically.

"It's so nice to know how much you care about me Mai…" Kuryttieru said sarcastically as her mouth slightly formed a smile as did Mai's. As if they had read each other like a book and knew what each other meant. Things that normal people would find insensitive would be signs of affection between Kuryttieru and Mai.

Later on that night, Mai and Kuryttieru stayed in their quarters awaiting arrival to the Fire nation. The anticipation clouded air creating a fog around their ship. Kuryttieru laid on her bed on contemplated the events that had occurred the last few years.

"So why?" Mai asked.

"Why what? You have to be more specific…" She replied.

"Why do you get sick all the time, I mean I know you have part of the sun spirit in you… Is that part of the reason?"

"Well, yes the sun retains power that is overwhelming to me so, I become sick because human body can't take the strength. Strength I haven't even seen yet. I was always a good fire bender but, I was never as good as Princess Azula"

"What happened at the temple Ba Sing Se Kury?" Mai asked. Kuryttieru ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath.

"What I always do, I prayed… I asked the sun spirit to be taken away from me. But my request was denied (of course) apparently I need this sun spirit in me to live. According to the spirits, I have been granted more control of my power, but that's all lie. The only thing different about me is my eye and hair color changed. I can still feel the rage the sun spirit run through my veins…"

"Do you think one day maybe, you will be able to control it…"

"That's not really important to me right now…"


	3. Chapter 3:Taste Of Fire Whiskey

Thanks for reviewing! This is the third chapter. Things are moving a bit slow but the pace will speed up soon! I promise don't forget to review!!!

The sunrise lit the sky as the new heroes of the Fire nation left the ship at the harbor. Azula and Zuko's father sent for a carriage come and pick them up and did Mai and Ty Lee's parents. Kuryttieru was left to wander and find her parents on her own.

"Are you sure you don't want us to try and help you find them?" Mai asked.

"No, I'm fine you all go ahead. You must be eager to get home…" She sighed and began to walk away hooded and searching for her old home.

She approached a large home, not huge but moderately bigger than a normal home. The cherry tree she had planted as a child was now larger than it was after she had left. She walked along the stone path and headed toward what looked to be her door and knocked on it firmly. There was a quick response, a tall thin man with long black hair falling in his face (similarly to Kuryttieru's) had answered. He had looked to be in his thirties but was still in good shape for his age. She knew this was her father, because she had gained that trait from him. She had looked young for her age and yet some could tell her actually age by her behavior. Her mother always told her that she most likely looked young because of her height.

"Do Aku and Kichigai Wei live here?" She asked.

"Yes that's me, and Kichigai is my wife… What do you want with us?" He replied sternly.

"I'm your daughter, Kuryttieru…" she said quietly, almost suddenly his arms flung around her as he hugged her tightly and pulled her into their home. She immediately loosed from her father's grip and turned to see her mother lying on the floor with a damp rag over her head.

"Mother?"

"My Kury..." She whispered. Kuryttieru ran over to her mother and knelt by her side and gently touched her face.

"There were whispers…that you had…been killed…" He mother said breathlessly.

"I'm alright… What's wrong with you Mom, you're shivering… What's going on?" She turned to her father and he gradually approached her.

"Your mother was diagnosed with an illness two weeks ago. She needs be tended to until she's well again…"

"What happened to you Kury, you look different…" Her mother started.

"There was temple, in Ba Sing Se… It was supposed to be extremely sacred… So I went there to pray… and the Sun spirit gave me more control under the spirit inside me…"

"You mean the Temple of Hogosha?" her father asked.

"That's the one… At any rate, Princess Azula and Prince Zuko are having ceremony for their coming home. I being a contributor to their plans was invited. Princess Azula said I could bring my family. So Mother are you well enough to attend?"

"Most definitely, all I need is some rest…"

Although it seemed as if the welcome ceremony was spectacular, Kuryttieru couldn't help but feel hollow inside. She watched as Azula and Zuko stepped out above the crowd, she heard the vociferous cheers but she and her father kept their indifferent demeanor. Her mother on the other hand was always excited when it came to glorifying the Fire nation royalty. I wasn't surprising; her mother had formerly been a fire nation scribe to the Fire Lord. But upon Kuryttieru's departure she had retired but, is still known for her title. Azula had approached Kuryttieru privately shortly afterwards. Insisting that they spoke. She walked through the halls of the lower level of the palace with Azula, feeling extremely out of place.

"You mustn't be so modest Kury, Your mother was a scribe your father was a general. It seems perfectly normal to me for you to be an associate of mine. We also knew each other when we attended the Fire nation's girl academy. So tell me Kuryttieru, how are things with you and your father?"

"He was happy to see me… Which I find very suspicious…" She answered.

"But of course you know people change when they are separated from someone they love…"

"It all seems chary to me, my father never showed that type of affection towards me before and suddenly my mother's ill? It all doesn't seem right…"

"I want you to keep in contact with me. Send a hawk my way when you're not coming to visit me in the palace. I'd hate to lose such a good ally…" Azula concluded

That night the moon hung in the sky menacingly, so many things had plagued Kuryttieru and yet all her problems gradually dissolved away. The moon lit the night and the stars glowed as if there were many candles in the sky. Kuryttieru tended to her mother most of the night, when it seemed like her mother could muster on her own she decided to take a walk. She snuck towards the door and slowly began to open it. He father lurked behind her.

"Where are you going?"

"Out…" She answered quietly as she walked out of their home.

The city was silent with hours of darkness, not many walked the streets. She wandered around, looking for a place to hang about. She noticed a pub, but knew it would be impossible for her to get inside. She never had drunk alcohol before but, it seemed like she should start, she didn't know why. She looked at a dark figure that stood in front of the pub, she approached him fearlessly.

"Hey vagabond! I'll pay you two gold pieces if you get me some Fire Whiskey…" She started.

"I can get you in if you want you don't have to pay me…" The figure replied. She turned began to walk away.

"Sorry, I don't do sexual favors…" she quickly replied. The figure began to walk behind her.

"No, I didn't mean that…"

"Well, I changed my mind anyway…"

"Are you sure, I can get you into the pub…" She could see his features better now. He had golden eyes and black hair that reached his neck. He was thin and tall, he reminded her of her father.

"Whatever…" She said, He started for the pub and she followed. They sat at the bar; he casually waved for the bartender to come over to them.

"Oh you're here again, and you brought a friend… Is she?" The bartender asked.

"She's of age I promise… I'd never betray you Limius… Two cups—"

"Bottles… Of Fire Whiskey…" She interrupted arrogantly. He looked over to her taken aback. She merely ignored it.

"My name is Ichijo Karusame… What is your name?"

"I'm Kuryttieru Wei…"

"I see the beginning of a beautiful friendship…"

"Don't get too friendly with me deprived boy…"

"What's that thing for?" He pointed at her sword she carried with her around her waist.

"It's really none of your business…" She answered.

Later on they remained in the pub conversing, Kuryttieru tried her best not to give too much information about herself. Ichijo was exceedingly friendly which irritated her to the point where she was going to hit him upside the head with the whiskey bottle. But the alcohol tasted too good and she didn't wish to give it up.

"I think you should slow down a bit Wei…" Ichijo said as he watched her guzzled down part of her whiskey bottle.

"Do you think I'm incapable of taking care of myself?" She asked in an irritated manner. He looked away, as she went back to knock back her whiskey.

"Okay, I asked you about the earth and air nation, what do you think about the water nation?" He asked. She stopped to answer his question but took a breath of air before speaking.

"The Water Nation? Nothing but a bunch of frost back vermin… All they do is splash around in water…" She answered arrogantly. She slammed down her bottle on the bar and turned towards Ichijo.

"Do you want to have sex with me or something?" She said in an aggravated tone. Ichijo began to chuckle a bit. She became even angrier.

"DON'T LAUGH! I'm serious are you trying to have sex with me?"

"If I say yes, are you going to poke me with that sword?" Ichijo said with a smirk.

"Maybe, maybe not… It all depends on how I feel…" She spoke condescendingly towards him. She got up and began to stagger away from him. He ran after her in fear that she might fall down, and left the pub.

They were in the woods; Ichijo carried her in his arms. She complained but she didn't budge seeing as she was half asleep. He set her down near a broken tree and sat next to her and looked up to the sky.

"Look at it…" He started.

"Look at what?" She replied angrily.

"The moon…"

"Yeah, stupid moon hanging in the sky…" She began to rant. "It sits up there contributing absolutely **NOTHING** to society!" she paused for a second and pointed towards the moon. "YOU GET A JOB!"

"You must be really drunk…" Ichijo chuckled. "I meant look at its mysteriousness its beauty. It sort of reminds me of you…" He said bashfully. She looked over to him and began to blush. Then immediately looked away, He began to bring himself closer to her.

"You know that question you asked me earlier? Well I don't know the answer. I'm really sure of the answer… But we could find out together…"

"How drunk are you?" She inquired drunkenly.

"Not very, I didn't drink as much as you did…" He answered blissfully.

"Well, how drunk am I?" She asked. Ichijo chuckled a bit.

"Very…" He laughed.

"Then I might not remember saying this tomorrow but… I like you" She said shyly. Ichijo slowly began lean in to kiss her and Kury did the same. Suddenly she began to throw up. Ichijo moved of away irritably.

"Of course…"He muttered unenthusiastically.

OI! OI! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! Another OC is being added to the story; you'll learn about it later on. Hope you liked this chapter of not Review and if so REVIEW!!!!!! Thank you


	4. Chapter 4: Sorrow Lasts

Hi and thank you for your reviews everyone and I am glad that you all are reading this fic and I am very grateful to have you guys as my reviewers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat at the breakfast table looking frazzled. Her hair that had normally been kept neat was all over the place. The room was too bright; she put her head down with her arm covering her face. Protecting her from the light, her father walked furiously and slammed his hand on the table.

"Why are you afraid of the sunlight?" He said angrily.

"Go…away…" Kuryttieru said irritably. Under her eyes formed small bags, and her nose was turning slightly red. Her father looked at her more closely and noticed these features.

"You've been drinking…" He sighed.

"And?" She replied.

"Just making a statement…" He said coolly as he opened a cabinet to get a pot. He walked back over to her and rested the pot on his daughter's head. Then he apathetically banged a metal spoon on the pot making a loud booming noise enter her ears. She shoved him away.

"Stop it! That hurts my head!" She complained as she threw the pot on the floor. He scoffed.

"And you have a Hang over… What a lovely home coming present for your father Kury…" He murmured as he exited the room.

_Three years ago I would have cared that my dad was disappointed in me. But the reality is, I'm almost a grown woman and I need to learn not to be worried about what my father thinks. Ichijo seems like the first man I don't feel like I have to prove myself to. I guess that is why I have become so fond of him. The truth is we know nothing about each other. He doesn't know about my disdain for men in general. One can't understand if I just tell them though… They really need me to tell them what happened to me that made me that way… _

**The sun was glistening against the ocean near the shores of the fire nation. A carriage pulled by an Ostrich Horse followed along a path towards a secluded wooded area. The carriage was small but able to fit about five. The carriage arrived to the concealed location and the doors opened up. A young woman with long black hair and golden eyes stepped out first followed by her husband who was slender (even under his fire nation armor) and had his hair pulled up into a pony tail and let some of his hair fall into his face. Finally a young girl around the age of ten walked out. Her blood red hair completely cut off, she wasn't bald but you couldn't really tell she was a girl. He yellow eyes glittered in the sunlight and she wore training attire. The parents walked ahead of her. Her father grabbed her arm and pulled her up to the front so she could keep up with them.**

"**Stop walking so slowly" He snarled at his daughter. A medium built man approached them and bowed. They bowed in return and followed him into the main building.**

"**Ah, yes now I see her name on the registration. It is an honor to have your child enrolled in our ninja academy General Wei." The man started. "And you must be Kuryttieru…" He said as he leant over to look at her. Her expression was somewhat distressed but mostly apathetic.**

"**Did I have to cut all my hair off?" She asked warily.**

"**Um no… why did you?" He asked.**

"**I-"**

"**Her hair was too long and would get in the way during training…" He father interrupted her. **

"**May we have a minute alone with our thing please?"**

"**Aku! I told you to stop calling her that!" The mother shouted abruptly. The headmaster walked out the room cautiously and headed back to the main gate.**

"**Your not here to play around" Her father stated simply.**

"**You said want to grow up to be just like me; well this could be a start… Your job will be to protect and serve the fire nation as it has been the legacy of your mother's and your father's" He untied a sword from his waist and dropped it into Kuryttieru's hands. She staggered from the heaviness of it, but then gained her balance while holding it.**

"**If you ever do graduate as a shinobi that will be your defense and you can take it to war with you. If you fail, I will take it and give it to some one actually deserves it…" He stated, he and the mother walked away and left his daughter in the room alone.**

"**I have one question…" Kichigai whispered cautiously to the Headmaster.**

"**Very Well…"He replied.**

"**What uniform will my daughter be wearing when she begins to become more womanly? I understand right now she's just fine but pretty soon she'll start to develop…" Kichigai asked.**

"**Oh well, we will try our best to protect her from the male students and we will see to it that some sort of new design is made for Female shinobi. Your daughter is a pioneer after all; she is the first girl to go to a ninja academy in the fire nation…"**

"**I understand…" Kichigai bowed. He husband came beside and put his arm over hers.**

"**It's time to leave…" He murmured. Kichigai continued to look back her child, who sat in a corner by herself. Kuryttieru didn't even bother to go after them and say goodbye. She knew they didn't care.**

**Later on that night she sat at in the mess hall with all the other students in the school. She played with her food and stared out the window hoping that her parents would change their mind and bring her back home.**

_Any minute now…_ **She thought to herself. A group of boys walked over to her corner menacingly. She pretended they weren't there but they were hard to ignore.**

"**Hey who are you?" The tallest boy said. She looked up and merely said nothing and went back to playing with her food. The second tallest boy picked her up and slammed her against to wall.**

"**DON'T IGNORE US! Chang asked you a question…" He yelled.**

"**M-My name is K-Kuryttieru" She stuttered frightenedly. The second tallest boy dropped her on the floor and looked at her curiously.**

"**Kuryttieru? I never met a boy with a girly name like that…" He murmured. She got up angrily and dusted herself off.**

"**That's because I'm not a boy!" She said as she began to walk away from the scene. Chang followed behind her and began to taunt her.**

"**Girls aren't supposed to be here! You should send a hawk by mommy and daddy and tell them you want to come home…" He yelled.**

"**Believe me; if I could I would…." She whispered to herself. One of the other boys tripped her onto the floor. The whole hall filled with laughter.**

"**Ha! Besides what type of fire nation citizen are you? You don't even look like any of us!"**

"**I'm-" She started.**

"**YOU'RE A FREAK! NOBODY CARES ABOUT PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" He laughed even harder.**

"**Look at her she's so pale! I bet she's not even human!" He chuckled. Kuryttieru rose to her feet and let her head hang. Some of the boys stopped laughing and thought she was crying… but she wasn't… White flames began to configure in her fists her hands were shaking with anguish and rage.**

"**You know who's not human?" She whispered slowly, she turned toward Chang and raised her head quickly. Her eyes had become glowing white and her demeanor seemed more frightening and demonic.**

"**PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" She yelled, suddenly the whole hall was lit on fire. Most of the boys got out in time but Chang suffered the worst burns and had to go home. He would never be able to become a shinobi because of his injury.**

Kuryttieru laid on her bad looking up at the ceiling that was covered with white dragons. She let out a long sigh and turned to her side facing the wall.

"After that they still didn't stop teasing me…" She whispered. She heard a tap at her door she turned around and saw her mother standing in the doorway.

"Prince Zuko seeks your intelligence. This hawk says to report to the palace immediately." He mother said. Kuryttieru went back to facing the and simply gave her mother a thumbs up.

More updates later I promise Love you guys! Read and Review!


End file.
